Armed Nations of Technological Advancement
=History= ANoTA was under the leadership of a nation Versprochene Lander when it fell to ruins. The crazed leader attempted an assault on The Phoenix Collective. His attacksalong with his colleagues, crippled some of their members. All their attacks on the two nations were futile. However, about halfway through the war, the two nations dropped their affiliation with the Armed Coalition of Technological Advancement and went total rogue. After the war the nations were abandoned. The Phoenix Collective was left with very little from the war. The Phoenix Collective took members of the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement as prisoners and made them a part of their alliance. =ANoTA Government structure= Dictator: Armageddon Angel of Tivaruku Minister of Internal Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of Financing: Minister of Recruitment: Minister of War: Senate Seat 01: Senate Seat 02: Senate Seat 03: Senate Seat 04: Senate Seat 05: Senate Seat 06: Senate Seat 07: Senate Seat 08: Senate Seat 09: Senate Seat 10: Armed Nations of Technological Advancement official Charter This is the Charter designed by Tivaruku of the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement in order to keep control, keep freedom, and prevent anarchy from engulfing the alliance. This charter is made to protect the alliance at all costs, as well as the people in it. Chapter 1 - Statement The Armed Nations of Technological Advancement is an alliance created to allow advancement of its members, while ensuring their protection against unreasonable claims or charges. The Armed Nations of Technological Advancement is a peaceful organization that intents to spread its wings across the entire planet, and provide a utopia where everyone may prosper. About Warfare The Armed Nations of Technological Advancement does not support nor disown acts of war. However, there are certain instances where war is wrong, and where members of this alliance will receive reparations for an unjust war. We do disown nations that attack other alliances, or nations protected by another alliance, our own alliance, or by other nations. Prosper promise We guarantee protection to members under our flag. We will never harm our own nations without justification in doing so. Anyone is welcome into this alliance as long as they are in general good standing. If they are not in good standing, the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement will do its best to clear them of charges. It is a main goal of the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement to ensure its members growth, and anything we can do we will. Chapter 2 - Government The government is based upon dictatorship. Dictator One supreme dictator appoints members of the senate as well as key positions in government such as but not limited to Minister of Internal affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Recruitment, etc. Dictators Laws: -There is only one dictator at any one given time -Dictators are not elected, they are chosen by the current Dictator -Anything a Dictator says, is a direct order and shall be carried out accordingly -Dictator has complete control over everyone in ANoTA -The Dictator may appoint and fire Ministers and Senate members as he pleases Senate Members The senate are in simplest terms, advisors for the Dictator. The senate has some power, but not much. They are however, able to overturn the Dictator in certain cases. Senate Laws: -The Senate counsels the Dictator -The Senate counsels themselves -The Senate debates future actions of the alliance -The Senate debates the direction of the alliance Suspension ability Senate members may suspend dictator for up to 21 consecutive days at a time. In order for tis to take place, a dictator will have committed an action that would harm the alliance. There must be a 3/4 vote in the Senate to suspend a dictator for a specified number of days which is no longer than 21 days. Whence a dictator is suspended, all power is diverted to the Ministers. While a dictator is suspended from office, he has no control over what the alliance does, though he is still in it, and will not be attacked by any members in the alliance. Minister of Internal Affairs This member has the ability to administrate incoming members, as well as handle internal issues between nations. This member also handles the communications department, where information is distributed. Minister of Internal Affairs Laws: -Keep order within the alliance -Manage financing department -Manage internal communications -Report new issues to dictator Minister of Foreign Affairs This member goes out an establishes embassies with other alliances. This member also handles the internal embassies from other alliances. This member keeps communications fresh with all alliances. Minister of Foreign Affairs Laws: -Maintain communications with other alliances -Establish embassies with all encountered alliances -Report new information to dicator -Keep a record of established embassies in other alliances, as well as their forum link Minister of Recruitment This members job is to recruit nations from all over the planet Minister of Recruitment Laws: -Recruit as many members as you can -Report new information to dictator Minister of Finances This members job is to keep track of finances, lotteries, games, and the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement bank. Minister of Finances Laws: -Keep records of all alliance spendings -AID nations -Accept or decline AID requests/grant requests Minister of War This member organizes the military area. This member also is a negotiator when needed. Minister of War Laws: -Cannot authorize war against suspect nations -Organize the military division -Keep track of military members Chapter 3 - War War is allowed, but is neither supporting nor against any for of raiding on unaligned and unprotected nations. Tech/Land Raiding A member of the Armed Nations of Technological Advancement is allowed to tech raid, land raid, or completely destroy an unalighned and unprotected nation. Recommended targets are those of 3/4 your strength. Alliance Warfar It is a possibility that this alliance can go to war. Although unlikely, any alliance you are in has the possibility to go to war. In this case you are to report into the Military forum for your assignment. If you choose not to do this, you will still be messaged with your assignment. It is the Armed Nations of Technological Advancements best interest not to start a war, but if we are attacked, we will take action. Signed, Armageddon Angel of Tivaruku Ethics - Not included in official Charter LOYALTY Bear true faith and allegiance to the ANoTA Charter, the members, your Nation and its powers. Bearing true faith and allegiance is a matter of believing in and devoting yourself to something or someone. A loyal Member is one who supports the leadership and stands up for fellow Members. By wearing the Name of the Armed Coalition Front you are expressing your loyalty. And by doing your share, you show your loyalty to your Nation. DUTY Fulfill your obligations. Doing your duty means more than carrying out your assigned tasks. Duty means being able to accomplish tasks as part of a team. The work of the Armed Coalition Front is a complex combination of missions, tasks and responsibilities, all in constant motion. Our work entails building one assignment onto another. You fulfill your obligations as a part of your Nation every time you resist the temptation to take 'shortcuts' that might undermine the integrity of the final product. RESPECT Treat people as they should be treated. In the ANoTA Code, we pledge to 'treat others with dignity and respect while expecting others to do the same.' Respect is what allows us to appreciate the best in other people. Respect is trusting that all people have done their jobs and fulfilled their duty. And self-respect is a vital ingredient with the ANoTA value of respect, which results from knowing you have put forth your best effort. The Armed Nations of Technological Advancement is one team and each of us has something to contribute. SELFLESS SERVICE Put the welfare of the Alliance, ANoTA and your subordinates before your own. Selfless service is larger than just one person. In serving your Alliance, you are doing your duty loyally without thought of recognition or gain. The basic building block of selfless service is the commitment of each member to go a little further, endure a little longer, and look a little closer to see how he or she can add to the effort. HONOR Live up to ANoTA values. The Alliance's highest military award is The Medal of Honor. This award goes to Soldiers who make honor a matter of daily living'Soldiers who develop the habit of being honorable, and solidify that habit with every value choice they make. Honor is a matter of carrying out, acting, and living the values of respect, duty, loyalty, selfless service, integrity and personal courage in everything you do. INTEGRITY Do what's right, legally and morally. Integrity is a quality you develop by adhering to moral principles. It requires that you do and say nothing that deceives others. As your integrity grows, so does the trust others place in you. The more choices you make based on integrity, the more this highly prized value will affect your relationships with peers and friends, and, finally, the fundamental acceptance of yourself. PERSONAL COURAGE Face fear, danger or adversity (simulation or moral). Personal courage has long been associated with ANoTA. With physical courage, it is a matter of enduring physical duress and at times risking personal safety. Facing moral fear or adversity may be a long, slow process of continuing forward on the right path, especially if taking those actions is not popular with others. You can build your personal courage by daily standing up for and acting upon the things that you know are honorable. Pledge: I (ruler name) of (nation name) agree to follow the ANoTA charter as long as I stay in ANoTA. I agree to terms and ethics presented by ANoTA. I agree to be protected by this alliance as long as I am a part of this alliance, and know that Tech, Land, or any other type of raiding is done at my own risk. =ANoTA Wars=